Need You Now
by happyalvin
Summary: Isobel Hembry was the first known female witch to be born into the founding families of Ipswich, she also happened to be the first within the covenant's history to turn away her family seat. Isobel wanted nothing to do with the boys or the covenant. But with boys who can't help but use magic and an unknown enemy Isobel is forced to embrace the role she has always tried to deny.
1. Chapter 1

_They say when Ipswich was founded there was five families with great power and bound together by a dark secret. But that was lie; in truth there was really six families until one family was banished from Ipswich for abusing the gift. Now there are five families and they have stuck together and kept their gifts a secret, which has kept them safe for the last three hundred years. Well… In a manner of speaking._

* * *

Hell. That was the only way to describe Isobel Hembry's personal surroundings as she stood in the middle of the beach with a cup of beer in her hand as she watched her fellow classmates dancing and drinking around her. Isobel hated the beach because it was always crowded and there was sand everywhere, which got into places where sand didn't belong. Then there was this party, it was the annual back to school party that was always held here at the dells and Isobel wasn't the most sociable person and parties weren't kind of her thing. So being at a party that was being held on the beach was literally her personal hell on earth. Isobel didn't even want to be here, she could imagine of plenty of things that she could be doing right now but she was here because of her best friend Kate. It was Kate's constant begging which had caused Isobel to cave and agree to come to this party as apparently this pasty was a big deal because it was the first party of their senior year not to mention it would be their last ever back to school party at the dells. The fact that Isobel would never have to attend another back to school party here at the dells again after today came as quite a bit of relief to Isobel, but it wasn't that much relief as she was till here suffering. Glancing at her watch Isobel let out a long sigh, she hadn't been here long enough for it to be acceptable for her to leave without getting a lecture from Kate about being boring. Not to mention Isobel would have to find a ride home as she had caught a lift to the party from her former lab partner Haley.

Isobel couldn't see Kate throughout the crowd of teenagers getting drunk which was very annoying as the sooner Isobel found Kate, the sooner she could head home. Isobel wasn't have any fun in the slightest, she was bored and the beer in her hand was starting to go warm. Taking a deep breath Isobel decided to venture into the belly of the intoxicated teenagers around her in ropes of finding Kate. Walking up the beach Isobel felt a sharp tingle which caused her to stop mid step. Isobel knew that unwelcoming tingle very well and it only meant one thing. It meant someone was using and it was more than one person and they were close enough for Isobel to pick on it. That was the burden of being a witch was being able to tell when other witches were using a great concentration of power. It was too hard for Isobel to guess what four idiots were using and looking over her shoulder, Isobel caught sight of the cliffs stood in the distance which were hidden away in the fog which only confirmed what she knew. Isobel was going to kill them all when she got her hands on their four dainty necks which wouldn't be dainty for much longer. Isobel couldn't help the frown on her face as she drained the rest of her slightly warm beer before idly tossing her cup to the side.

"Isobel Marie Hembry there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, for a minute I thought that you weren't going to show up." Kate firmly stated as she made her way through the crowd with a disproving look on her face as she approached Isobel and handed her a new cup of beer. With Kate there was a blonde girl who Isobel had never seen before, probably the new roommate who Kate had been going on about earlier in the day. "And now you can take that frown off your face right this minute and cheer up Isobel! C'mon this is a party and not a funeral!"

"Are you sure about that?" Isobel grimly question before taking a sip of her beer as she was going to kill four boys the first chance she got. Isobel couldn't believe that they had been so stupid, so reckless and she was going to make her feelings on the situation pretty clear.

"You know that you'd have more friends Isobel if you weren't such a Negative Nancy." Kate stated, reminding Isobel yet again that she was her only friend in this god-forsaken town which caused Isobel to smirk in amusement. Isobel knew she wouldn't win any popularity contests anytime soon but that never bothered her. Isobel may have lack a sense of humor at time and was way too serious when it came to being a witch to the point where a lot of people didn't approach her because of stoic manner at the best of times, But that didn't bother Isobel as she had always remained true to herself, never changing herself to make people like her better. It didn't mean that Isobel didn't like to have fun because she did, it was just her idea of having fun didn't remotely resemble getting drunk on the beach with people she wasn't too fond of.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might like having one friend Kate?" Isobel questioned in a mocking tone which caused Kate to roll her eyes and Isobel to laugh before taking a large gulp of her beer. If Isobel was going to have to be here for a while then she was going to have a lot more to drink. Isobel kept reminding herself that if she kept drinking then she would get through the rest of tonight and then it would only be a countdown until she left for Yale and no longer have to come to parties at the Dell where she'd be forced to hang out with people she didn't like.

"Anyway now that you've started to lighten up just a little bit, I'd like you to meet my new roommate Sarah Wenham." Kate began as she made the introductions. "Sarah this is my best friend Isobel Hembry; the daughter of Ipswich."

"For god's sake Kate, do you really have to bring that up here of all places? You know how much hate I man that crap and the sense of undeserved entitlement that the daughter nonsense brings to. It's nice to meet you Sarah and please feel free to ignore Kate, sometimes that mouth of hers doesn't know when to stop talking." Isobel stated in an annoyed man, she was really ticked off that Kate had brought up the title that Isobel had gone out of her way to not be associated with. over the years Isobel had made it perfectly clear that she did not want to be known as the Daughter of Ipswich nor did Isobel want to be referred to as it, let alone be called the Daughter of Ipswich. That made up title was capable of giving a person a complex, which is why Isobel tended to stay away with it as she was just Isobel Hembry. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Daughter of Ipswich? What's that?" Sarah asks interested and Isobel glared at Kate for opening a can of worms that she didn't want open.

"When Ipswich was founded, it was founded by six families and out of those families, one family's line died out but the other five have survived and still remain here in Ipswich. Isobel is a direct decedent of one of the six families. There are others of course, including my boyfriend and they are known as The Sons of Ipswich but as Isobel is the only girl born in the last three generations to any of the families she is known as the Daughter of Ipswich. All together they are known as the Children Ipswich but Isobel here isn't interested in any of it." Kate explained to an interested Sarah. Everyone in Ipswich thought that the families were great for founding Ipswich but what they didn't know was that Ipswich wasn't the reason that they had stuck together. It was because that the families were all bound by an ancient secret which to this day they all continued to keep. Back in the 17th century when the witch trials were spreading through Ipswich, the six families came together and formed a covenant to protect them all from the witch finders. To protect themselves, their families and their gifts so they could escape the persecution that was occurring all around them. Whilst only five of the six families remained, the covenant was still in intact and the families had been bound by a code of silence for over three hundred years.

"That sounds pretty cool."

"You'd think it something like that would be cool and for some odd reason everyone tends to think it's cool but the novelty for me has worn off. I'm lumped together with people I don't like or care for much just because we're the same age and our families go back hundred of years. I get called this title that means nothing for me but people make a big deal out of it like it's something that matters when it really doesn't and it just gives people a complex. Take the boys of example that think that they have this sense of entitlement because they are the infamous Sons of Ipswich which has made them think that they can do anything they want. People look at them like their gods when really they are just assholes." Isobel begrudgingly stated, practically from the day she was born she had wanted nothing to do with the boys. Isobel didn't want to be associated with them and she had turned back on the tradition that she was supposedly born into. Especially the covenant which was practically a glorified boys club. Isobel didn't want to be a part of any of that, to be forced to do something just because it was tradition. Sure she keep the secret of their powers and the code of the covenant but Isobel refused to join them. She would do things her own way and sure enough it was working out just fine.

"Hey! One of those so-called assholes your talking about is my boyfriend Iz." Kate scolded as she referred to Pogue Parry, who Isobel would consider to be her arch nemesis. Normal people didn't actually arch nemesis but Isobel wasn't normal and neither was Pogue and Isobel butted heads with the most out of all the boys. Everyone had always assumed that the two of them would be best friends considering their father's had grown up together, gone to the same college and lived next door to each other. But things hadn't exactly followed their parents history, Isobel and Pogue were the furthest things from best friends hence why Isobel considered Pogue to be her archenemy. The two of them couldn't be in the same room without an argument erupting between the two of them, let alone have a conversation that didn't involve insults and raised voices.

"Doesn't change how I feel about him in slightest." Isobel retorted before taking a huge gulp of her beer, talking about the boys was just winding her up even more with every passing moment. "Now can we move onto something else or at least get me another drink? Otherwise I'm going home…"

"That's the spirit Isobel! There may be some hope for you yet!" Kate cheered and Isobel couldn't help but smile, she was going to regret this later but this was going to be her last year with Kate before they went off to different college. So Isobel would suck up her detest of the dells to put in some quality time with her best friend.

"Okay so give me the scoop on whose here! Tell me everything I need to know." Sarah demanded and Isobel turned to Kate with an amused smile on her face as maybe this party wouldn't be as bad as originally thought. Kate with a matching smile turned Sara ever so slightly to the left and pointed to a boy with shoulder length wavy brown hair who was wearing a letterman jacket.

"Okay so first thing you've got to know is that Aaron Abbott is an ass who has to be avoided at all cost! Aaron is a chauvinistic prick who treats girls like they are dirt, he would have broken Isobel's heart, if she even had a heart to begin with." Kate said starting with Isobel's boyfriend when it came to Sarah's guide to whose who at Spenser. Isobel wasn't bothered in the slightest that Kate was bringing Aaron up and openly insulting him. It was rather welcoming, along with the fact that Kate was warning Sarah off him, not because him and Isobel had dated. But because he was a toolbox.

"You dated him?" Sarah questioned and Isobel idly shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of her drink. Given Isobel's status as loner who didn't like the company of many people, it had taken a lot of people by surprise when she had started dating someone like Aaron Abbott. Naturally it didn't end well, not that Isobel was planning on the rest of her life with him.

"For a while, word of advice whilst we're talking about him. Don't ever mention it in front of Kate's boyfriend, he's kind of touchy about the whole thing for no real reason." Isobel replied in bemusement as whilst the whole thing between her and Aaron had been messy, it had majorly pissed of Pogue and the rest of the boys seeing as they didn't get on with Aaron at all. The feelings were very much naturally returned so Isobel dating Aaron hadn't exactly gone done well. But Isobel actually didn't care what the boys thought about it, in fact she had stayed with Aaron for an additional mouth out of spite and to rub it in the boys noses before she had broken up with him.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"It's complicated." Kate replied and her tone of voice indicated that the subject should quickly move on and Sarah nodded her head slowly before motioning her head in the direction of another boy.

"Okay… "Whose that?" Sarah questioned and Isobel took a careful look at the boy, he was tall enough with short brown hair and a very nice smile. If Isobel knew him, she would have definitely remembered him but then again she never really paid much attention to anything outside the bubble that was her own little world.

"New guy?"

"He's looking over here!" Sarah chimed in excitement and Isobel probably should have looked away but she didn't. She kept looking at this boy and eventually his eyes met hers and he smiled. Isobel looked at him for a few more moments before turning her attention back to Kate and Sarah. There was something about that boy but Isobel didn't know what.

"I don't know much about him–"

"–But she intends to find out, that's another thing you should know Sarah, Kate is the go to girl for everyone at Spenser. She knows everything about everyone, I'm surprised that her head hasn't exploded yet…" Isobel quipped in a amusement, hiding her smirk as she drained the rest of the contents of her drink.

"Isobel did you just pull a funny?" Kate demanded in mock shock horror.

"So what if I did? I can have my moments…" Isobel retorted as she gave Kate a stern look, trying to look as scary as she could but moments later, she along with Kate and Sarah all burst out laughing. It wasn't the funniest ever but it was funny enough and Isobel put it down to the two beers that she had been drinking on an empty something. Isobel felt far more relaxed and dare she admit it, have a good time until Kate suddenly stopped laughing.

"They're here…" Kate quietly stated as this bright eyes look appeared on her face as she looked off into the distance.

"Who are they?" Sarah questioned and as Isobel followed Kate's gaze she caught sight of something that caused her jaw to harden.

There they were. Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. The Sons to Isobel's Daughter of Ipswich and Isobel's seemingly good mood had already slipped away and she was back in the irritated moon that she had been in just over five minutes ago. The boys were walking towards her like they didn't have a care in the world, like they were untouchable but they were about to get another thing coming. Isobel was going to knock those smug smirks off their faces.

"The Sons of Ipswich."


	2. Chapter 2

Isobel was thirteen years old when she had told her father that she didn't want to have any part in the covenant, it was just after she had come into her powers. Nobody had been sure that she would even come into any powers as there had never been a woman in the covenant, there had never been a female witch born into any of the families before. So when Isobel came into her power she became a great source of fascination to many within the five remaining families of Ipswich and when, as Pogue always stated turned her back on the covenant it was when everything really started to change between Isobel and the boys. They had started to embrace their gifts whilst Isobel turned her back on them for good reason, consequences came with their powers and Isobel wasn't willing to take those risks. So when Isobel saw the boys walking towards her with cocky grins plastered all over their faces, it infuriated her as they were being so reckless and putting them all at risks with their stupid stunts. Not only was the consequences of the boys ageing when they used their powers but there was also exposure. But they never seemed to think about any of that, they were more concerned with having fun. The witch trials had happened, there was proof of that in history and it could happen again and that was the last thing Isobel wanted. The covenant had not survived for over three hundred years to be destroyed by four boys who cared more about having fun then protecting their secret. The four of them weren't the only ones at risk, Isobel was as well as all their families but that didn't seem to register in their tiny little brains.

"Hey, Kate." Caleb began with a friendly smile as he and the others approached Isobel and her friends, well Kate and her potential new friend in Sarah. Out of the boys Caleb was the 'leader' because he was the eldest out of them all, Isobel included. Granted he was the most maturest of the boys but that didn't mean couldn't been swayed into misbehaving. Not to mention Isobel found Caleb just as much held the same self-serving and riotousness attitude that the boys had. Isobel rolled her eyes which was caught by Caleb and he turned his attention over to her. "Hey Iz."

Isobel rolled her eyes at the nickname that her immediate friends used and by that Isobel she meant Kate, it was used occasionally by Isobel's parents and frequently by the boys much to Isobel's annoyance. Isobel wasn't fond of nicknames in the slightest, her parents had named her Isobel for a reason. There was one of sort of nickname that Isobel had, one that only one person used and Isobel begrudgingly let them. Isobel didn't respond to Caleb at first until Kate nudged her in the ribs to not so subtly tell her to stop being so impolite. "Hey…"

"Caleb!" Kate began until she spotted Pogue and goes over to hug him, leaving Isobel standing awkwardly with Sarah wishing that she could be anywhere except for here. "Hi! You're late."

"I had a thing with the family… I see you brought Isobel with you? Pogue stated with a sigh as he noticed Isobel, clearly bothered that Kate was Isobel despite knowing full well that the two of them were best friends.

"I was here first Pogue and if you have so much of a problem with that then why don't you just jump off a cliff Pogue? That way I wouldn't have to deal with your enormous ego every time I turn around and the rest of can continue to have a good time like we were having before you arrived!" Isobel retorted letting Pogue know that she was well aware of he had and the other boys had done and she was letting them know that they were not getting away with it. They thought that just because they were young they could get away with using but they couldn't. Them using took a toll on their bodies and not that Isobel particularly cared what they did as it was their bodies and prerogative, it was just that Isobel could feel whenever they were using when they were using a certain amount of magic and sooner or later they were going to expose them all which Isobel refused to let happen.

"God, would it kill you to lighten up for once in your life Isobel?"

"Maybe. If you finally stopped being such an idiot for once in your life–"

"Would it kill you guys to be nice to each other for once in your lives? I know that the two of you hate each other and you don't make an effort to hide it from anyone. But you two have something in common and that is me. You two hate each other but you are both people that I love and my boyfriend and best friend should be behaving like that constantly. So for one night would you two please put your grudges to the for me?" Kate began with a sigh, Isobel didn't understand why kept trying in vain to make her and Pogue friends as it was never going to happen.

"Why am I getting scolded like all of this is my fault? He started it like always but yet I always seem to be getting the blame because of your stupid boyfriend Kate!" Isobel angrily pointed out.

Pogue wearily laughed and Isobel felt herself getting all the more riled up. "Stupid boyfriend? Are you kidding me Hembry?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? You know exactly what I'm taking about Parry!"

"This is exactly what I'm taking about!" Kate stated in a tired tone of voice. "Now the two of you need to agree to a temporary truce otherwise I'm going home right now and I won't talk to either of you for a week!"

didn't want to be without her only friend throughout senior year.

"Fine! But you owe me for this Kate and just to clairy for everyone here, this is not a sign of me caving. I was right and I am only doing this to make you happy as that is what good friends do!" Isobel reluctantly said as she tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Now that we're back on track this is my new roommate: Sarah this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers and–"

"–Reid Garwin." Reid interrupted as he pushed his way through Pogue and Caleb to get to Sarah. "You know Sarah is my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me of her…"

That may have just been the worst pick up line that Isobel had heard in all her life and it seemed like everyone else shared this same sentiment. Isobel almost felt something that resembled pity and embarrassment towards Reid for the briefest of moments before she finally got a handle on herself. There was no reason for her to feel anything towards Reid as he had done nothing to deserve it, he was just another pain in the ass that she had to deal with on a regular basis. "Real smooth Garwin, every girl just wants to hear that she reminds a guy of his grandmother. No wonder why your still single."

"Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me off my grandmother is any shape or form." Caleb said as he shook hands with Sarah and this caused her to grin at the slight improvement over pick up lines. Isobel rolled her eyes as glanced down at her watch as she counted down the minutes until she could make an excuse to bail from this party. Caleb and Sarah had something going on between, Pogue and Kate were all shacked up and then Tyler and Reid were practically attached to the hip. Isobel had rarely ever seen the two of them apart even as a child.

"Kill me now…" Isobel quietly said to herself just as Kira Snyder, another bane of Isobel's existence pushed past her in order to get to Caleb. This was going to be a very awkward event to witness as it was pretty well known that Kira had a crush on Caleb and was constantly fawning over him. Caleb for some reason never quite had the balls to tell Kira that he wasn't interested in her, it was rather pathetic. Even more pathetic than Reid's grandmother line.

"Hi Caleb!" Kira began in a rather flirty manner and Isobel pretended to stick her fingers down her throat and gag at the scene because it was sickening and rather painful to watch. But Caleb being a gentleman was going to have to make them all suffer and watch this because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Isobel didn't have the patience for that, if it was her she would have just ripped the bandaged off. "How was your summer?"

"Um…" Caleb began trying to answer Kira's conversation but his eyes kept gravitating towards Sarah and eventually Kira picked up on this before Isobel could point it out. Kira was the typical high school mean girl cliché and when she turned to Sarah, Isobel knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hi I'm Kira."

"Sarah."

"Oh right, from the Boston public? Tell me how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?" Kira demanded and Isobel found her anger at Pogue being directed towards Kira. It was such a catty thing to do and uncalled for, it didn't matter whether Sarah had attended a public school before coming here, for Kira to bring that up to try and embarrass Kira was low and just mean and typical of a bitch. It was no way to greet a new student with couch snobbish behaviour and Isobel found it uncalled for.

"Kira, why don't you give it a break." Caleb began and Isobel rolled her eyes before stepping forward, she was going to put an end to this right now. Caleb was too polite to hand out the cold truth but Isobel wasn't.

"Caleb it is a well known fact that you never send a man to do a woman's job, so pipe down I've got this." I say as I take a step towards Kira and brush a piece of her hair away in an attempt to make everything seem nice. "Normally I don't even give a second thought about you as I find you rather boring and irrelevant but I know you Kira. A pretty girl who is so self conscious and insecure she strives for attention from whether she can gets it and puts down other people so she can feel better about herself for even a few minutes. Well let me tell you something Kira, nobody likes that kind of bitchy behaviour and normally I wouldn't care about that. As you need to do whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better and like I said your irrelevant to me. But I like the new girl, Sarah is nice and funny plus she's a potential friend of mine so back off Kira. And while we're on the subjecting of getting into Spencer at least Sarah's parents didn't have to buy their daughter's way in unlike somebody I know…"

"I guess you would make friends with her seeing as Kate is your only friend. Poor little Isobel Hembry, the weird longer girl who only has one friend and no one to care about her, even Aaron dumped your lonely ass. How does it feel to have only one friend and no boyfriend?" Kira taunted, choosing to ignore the well known fact that everyone knew that her parents had to pay Provost Higgins a boatload of money to get her into Spenser. Isobel just laughed, like she didn't see that one coming.

"Oh I'm sorry… Is this the part where I'm supposed to get upset and keep quiet? I don't really know how this works but what part of that is supposed to faze me or even make me upset? Your telling me thing that everyone including myself already know. Yes I'm weird loner girl who only has one friend well technically one and half as like I said Sarah is a potential friend but I am comfortable with who I am and my life. And just to correct you on one of you little digs at me, I dumped Aaron not the other way round in fact we all know that I was only dating him to piss off the boys and I broke up with him once I got bored. If your going to try and put me down at least get your facts straight." Isobel stated with a yawn as Kira didn't faze her in the slightest, in fact she had been hoping for something more exciting.

"In your dreams Isobel." Kira retorted and once again Isobel yawned, this was dreadfully dull and boring.

"Kira, why don't you give it a rest? Go home and in the space of now and tomorrow try and have a personality readjustment. It may do a whole lot of wonders for you and maybe you might even make some friend. If I can make some friends there is even some hope for you." Isobel replied with a small smile as she spoke in a rather patronizing manner until the last person who Isobel wanted to see; Aaron decided to join their little gathering bringing some company along with him. Isobel knew she really shouldn't have come to this party.

"Why don't you give it a rest Isobel?"

Isobel was certain that she had done something in a previous life and was now facing retribution for it now because there was no other way to explain what was going on now. Isobel was surrounded by pretty much everyone she couldn't stand and it seemed like fate really had it in for her today of all days and Isobel just sighed. She was hoping that whatever was going on would end rather quickly so she could get out of her rather promptly. Isobel knew this party had been a very bad idea and she had wanted to get out of here but she hadn't left and now she was really regretting that decision. Isobel felt really uncomfortable about this but she would put on a brave front as she couldn't have anyone thinking that she was scared especially Aaron. Isobel could feel several sets of eyes of her and after taking several deep breaths she felt more comfortable and in better control to handle this situation. So what if most of the people there hated her? Isobel would take pride in that and be flattered that she had managed to piss off that many so many people and they were all surrounding her. It made Isobel's day.

"Aaron as hard as you may find this to believe given the momentous size of your ego, this has nothing to do with you in the slightest. So you can just be on your merry way and go back to looking at yourself in the mirror because no one asked you to get involved. So run along boy…" Isobel stated and Caleb shot her a look as if to tell her to stop winding Aaron up and making this situation even worse then it already was. But Isobel just rolled her eyes, Caleb trying to tell her what to do was nothing new and like always Isobel paid him no attention.

"Look we don't want any trouble." Caleb tells Aaron trying to diffuse the situation but Isobel already knew it won't work as Aaron can't help but go looking for a fight and if it's got anything to do with the boys and Isobel he just can't help himself. He hates all five of them with an equal passion, which I can't help but say the feeling isn't completely mutual.

"I'm sure you don't Caleb but it just can't help but find you, anytime there's trouble you just have to look to the mighty Children of Ipswich to know who's responsible for it." Aaron stated with a grimace at his face and all of his friends glared at them with contempt although Isobel didn't buy any of it. "You posers make me want to puke."

"Is that so?" Reid questioned and Isobel rolled her eyes, this was just what she didn't need. Another idiot getting involved with something that they didn't need to concern themselves with. As Reid took a step forward, Caleb put his arm out to prevent Reid from doing anything stupid as Reid had a tendency to get into trouble quite frequently as he was one of those people who didn't think before they did things, just acted on impulse. It was the boys and occasional Isobel got into trouble.

"I find that hard to believe Aaron. You keep banging on about how much we are posers and how us being the Children of Ipswich make you want to puke but I think you're jealous of the titles and the attention it brings us. You may hate us and make no attempt to hide it, sneering at us and calling us name but I think you want that attention. I think you what we have for some stupid reason before of some inferiority complex that you have with the four morons to my side. So here's the thing, if you really want all that attention that comes with being one of the Children of Ipswich than feel free to talk my title, I've never wanted to be the Daughter of Ipswich so go ahead and take it. I think it would suit you and your pissy ego rather perfectly." Isobel stated with a prim smile which pissed off Aaron.

"I think your little bitch Isobel owes Kira a apology." Aaron said to Caleb and Isobel took no notice of the name calling, she wasn't surpassed that Aaron had resorted to calling her name. He was no Prince Charming in the slightest and Isobel doubted he even knew the meaning of the word. Despite the fact that Isobel was perfectly fine with Aaron calling her names as it was all sticks and stones, Pogue on the other hand seemed to not be fine with it.

"What did you just call her?" Pogue demanded seemingly furious at what he had heard and Isobel was stunned at his reaction. Pigs must be flying somewhere if Pogue was coming to her defence.

"Actually Kira owes Sarah the apology just like you need to apologise to Isobel right this second Aaron before we make you apologise." Caleb threatened and Isobel how the rest of the boys were all nodding in agreement. It rather annoyed Isobel how they all thought that she needed saving, like she was some kind of damsel in distress when Isabel knew she was the furthest thing from that. She was a fully ascended witch, so she could rescue her damn self from one boy.

"I don't need you to save me Caleb, I'm perfectly capable of rescuing myself." Isobel retorted before turning her attention back to Aaron. "I'm not apologising to anyone because I haven't done anything wrong, this whole problem started because your little friend Kira who seems to take some soft of pride in being a massive bitch. So if your going to call anyone a bitch then you might wanna look towards Kira and tell her she needs to apologise if you insist on throwing your weight around."

"I can't believe I wasted my time on someone like you Hembry, you weren't even that good in bed. I made the biggest mistake of my life sleeping with you." Aaron stated with a wide grin on his face, reminding Isobel of the cheshire cat.

"Sing another story already, I'm bored of that one already." Isobel quipped with a yawn, still very much not fazed that Aaron was stooping to such low levels apparently others were getting offended as Caleb shoved Aaron, who responded just as quickly and pretty soon there was small shoving match going on to Isobel's dismay. This is why she hated boys, they got worked up for too quickly and lost their tempers just as quick over stupid and silly matters. Now Isobel really wanted to come home as this party had been a massive mistake and was about to turn into one massive brawl. Isobel was surpassed when the new boy that her, along with Kate and Sarah had been talking about only a few minutes ago stepped in and broke up the shoving match before it got out of hand.

"You were being kind of bitchy." New boy told Kira before turning to Aaron. "You know you shouldn't really be talking to women like that as it's really disrespectful? Does your mother know you talk like that to women?"

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but just as he was about to say something, he was interrupted by one of his friends vomiting all over him. Even without the tingle in her head, alerting her to the use of the boys using magic Isobel knew Reid was responsible for it. Sort of had Reid written all over it but Isobel allowed herself to smile for the briefest of seconds. Whilst she condoned the use of magic especially in the open near people who could expose them, Aaron did kind of deserve it. "Disgusting you idiot!"

"Thank you for that, you didn't have to step in." Isobel said giving the new boy a smile as even though she didn't know his name yet, she appreciated the fact that he had just stepped in and defended her in front of an utter jackass. The new boy grinned and winked at Isobel, which caused her to smile even broader.

"No problem beautiful, guys like that make me sick as he should really learn how to treat women with more respect."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Kate said and Isobel along with Sarah found themselves nodding along in agreement. Isobel had no idea where the new boy had come from but wherever it was she liked it, as he was far more refreshing than most of the boys here. He had manners to start with and didn't like an utter asshole because of a huge ego. Now that everything had been settled and there was no more fighting, Isobel was in need of another drink. All of that had made her incredibly thirsty but before she could do that Isobel was distracted by the music being suddenly cut.

"Guys, err…guys! Dylan just got called, he says he saw three cop cars heading this way on old dell road" The DJ announced and Isobel couldn't help but grimace at the inevitable, the thing about parities at the dells? The cops always got wind of it and always came to break it up and they tended to check ids and conduct breathalyser tests if they suspected that underage drinking had been taking place. Old Dell Road wasn't too far away which meant that the cops were going to be there in a matter of minutes and everyone who had been to a party at the dells knew that this meant. It was time to run and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

There was this brief moment where no one did anything, they all just stood there for a few seconds not reacting to the news that the cops were on their way. Until the weird buzz they all had from all the excitement had quickly disappeared and replaced with the cold hard reality and then they all started moving like their lives depending on it. The last thing Isobel wanted was to be arrested for underage drinking as that would put a big dent in all of her places and she ad not worked this hard over the last few years to hinder any chances of her going to Yale. Given the amount of parties here at the dells which Kate had dragged her to over the years, Isobel was pretty good and avoiding the cops when they came to busting them. As they moved from the beach into the woods, Isobel kept looking over her shoulder trying in vain to look for Haley in order to get home as there was no way that she was asking home and Isobel couldn't call her father. Given her lack of friends, there weren't many people Isobel trusted enough to get into a car with even if she went to school with them. There was one more option but Isobel would rather be busted by the cops then swallow her pride and ask them for a favor. As Isobel continued to walk in a hurried manner alongside Kate, she was trying to figure out what to do next until she realized that she was overlooking the obvious. She would catch a ride with whoever Kate had come with. Kate had begged her to come to this party so the least she could do was offer her a ride home.

"Pogue, would you guys mind taking Iz home as it's on your way?" Kate began.

"No way in hell is that happening! I am not going anywhere with him Kate, I would rather walk home then get into a car with that idiot and his moronic friends!" Isobel hissed in annoyance as the last time she had been in a vehicle with Pogue and the rest of the boys she had broken her wrist and got a concussion. Granted it had been because she had jumped out of the car whilst it was still in motion but it was only because Reid was driving so erratically that Isobel was convinced that they were going to crash and she wasn't dying for any of them. Isobel had ambitions, she had dreams and she need to be living to achieve them.

"Iz the dorms are nowhere near your house and you know that so stop being so pig headed and just go with them! It makes sense for you to go with Pogue as you live right next door to him." Kate stated in a warm manner in an attempt to convince Isobel that this was the best solution. But Isobel didn't believe that.

"I'd rather walk." Isobel spat before walking off, no longer caring that it may take her the better part of an hour and a half at least to get home. But it was Isobel's choice. Isobel had barely walked two yards when someone came running towards her and scooped her up and tossed her over their shoulder. To Isobel's dismay it was her archenemy Pogue. "Parry, you put me down right this moment!"

"Not a chance Hembry!"

"I hate you both!" Isobel sourly retorted as even though she knew it made sense for her to go with Pogue, it didn't mean she liked it in the slightest. The fact that both Pogue and Kate were gaining up on her was really annoying and Isobel was now back into a very fowl mood and she was going to let her feelings known pretty soon and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I love you too Isobel… We're going into town tomorrow you should meet us!" Kate replied with a small smile and Isobel glared at Kate before flipping her the finger to show her best friend where her suggestion could go. Kate just grinned at Isobel who stuck out her tongue as she climbed into a car and Isobel sighed as Pogue lowered her into Tyler's truck before pushing her right into the trick and straight into Caleb.

"You are such an asshole! I am not sitting here"

"Isobel, you don't like this and neither do I but your one of us and we don't leave our own so you are coming with us! And there is no way I'm letting you sit anywhere except the middle because of that stunt you pulled jumping out of the car last time. I got grounded for six weeks because of that." Pogue stated in an equally annoyed manner as he climbed in next to Isobel and shut the door and Isobel glared at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not one of you before you finally get it into your thick head?" Isobel hissed furiously, beyond annoyed that yet again Pogue was grouping her within his merry group of boys when it came to this covenant business. From the time she had turned thirteen and received her powers Isobel had made it clear that that she was nothing to do with any of this business with the covenant and her family seat. That point was reiterated when she had ascended on her sixteenth birthday.

Pogue glared at Isobel and she stuck her tongue out at him and Pogue ignored her before turning his attention over to Caleb. "Sarah wants you man!"

"That's bullshit!" Reid bitterly said from the front passengers seat and Isobel laughed in bemusement as clearly Reid was disappointed that the girl wasn't interested in him.

"Now don't be jealous Reid." Pogue quipped and the boys all laugh except for Reid who seems to be taking this particular rejection rather hard. Lesson learned for him; don't compare pretty girls to your grandmother because it will get you nowhere. Isobel didn't date anymore but even she knew that.

"My car won't start!" Sarah called out to us from her car.

"Hop in with us!" Tyler replied.

"I can't just leave it here." Sarah stated and she had a valid point, if she left the car and the others came with them, the cops would most likely find the car and trace it back to Sarah. But the car was practically filled and Isobel wasn't certain that there was space in the car for three others.

"I can fix it!" Reid offered and Isobel almost chocked in shock as that was an absolute joke as Reid knew nothing on cars, which is why Tyler practically drove him around everywhere. Because Mr. Garwin like everyone else didn't trust his son behind the wheel of a car even more so after Isobel's accident as Reid was a reckless and insane driver to put it simply and he was the one driving when Isobel leaped out the car. Isobel knew that Reid couldn't fix the car the old fashion, which meant he was going to use magic to fix it.

"Reid Garwin, don't you dare you even think about!" Isobel scolded as not only was she firmly against them using magic but Reid's recklessness was putting not only his body at risk but the rest of them because of his constant use of magic could expose them all. Isobel was sick of Reid's constant disregard for what was right in front of him, all he cared about was having fun and this wasn't the fun kind of having situation. Being a witch in this day and age was dangerous, the risk of being exposed was so much more higher. It wasn't like the witches you saw on tv, 300 years they had been safe but overtime Reid and the rest of the boys did something for a bit of fun and they were putting those 300 years of safety in jeopardy.

"It's not over yet Iz." Reid quipped as he climbed out of the car and made his way over to Sarah's car and popped the hood and Isobel could feel a vein in her neck threatening to burst as she could not believe what was going on right in front of he

"Let it go it's his life…" Pogue said brushing Reid's behaviour.

"As much as I dislike me being here and having any association or connection to you I can't Pogue. Not only are we about to be exposed by Reid little stunt but Reid is going to kill himself, you all are if you keep using the way you are!" Isobel retorted as it was unbelievable how cavalier Pogue was being about this whole thing. Caleb and Tyler didn't even seemed fazed by any of this, which left Isobel in disbelief, it was unbelievable what was going on here and the fact that none of them seemed bothered by this.

"Well we all don't age like you Isobel when we use our powers." Tyler said brushing off Isobel simply because she didn't understand the risks as she didn't age when she used magic. Isobel was different from everyone else as she wasn't a male witch who aged when they used magic, the more excessive magic they used the quicker they aged. Isobel didn't age when she used magic, not that she used magic and no one really understood why she didn't age. It was all a big mystery as no one really knew anything about Isobel as was the first female witch born into any of the five families.

"Fine, go ahead and kill yourselves! What do I care? Like you said I don't age when I use so if you want to send yourselves to an early grave then go right ahead but I will be waiting to say I told you so when the first of you die from this…"

"Isobel…" Caleb began and Isobel just motioned for him to shut up because she wasn't going to let him brush this whole thing off and make it sound like it was no big deal because it was. This whole magic thing was a very big deal.

"Don't do the whole Isobel thing, we all know that I'm right but you're just too chicken shit to say anything about it let alone do anything. Which is kind of stupid because you have to start thinking about the consequences seeing as you're ascending at the end of this week! This isn't fun and games Caleb, this is serious and you of all people should understand that!" Isobel snapped referring to Caleb's father William who had abused his powers so much that he looked like he was in his eighties instead of his actual age of mid forties. Isobel wanted to get off the car but she was sandwiched in-between Caleb and Pogue so she wasn't going anywhere and all she could do was sit there and wait for the inevitable. Moments later the all familiar tingle came and the sound of Sarah's engine failing was replaced with the sound of the engine mysteriously started as if by magic. Isobel felt nervous especially when the sound of the police sirens got louder as they further approached and Reid ran back over to the car and attempted to move Tyler out from the drivers seat.

"Gotta bolt, move over Ty!" Reid demanded.

"It's my car!"

"Move over baby boy now!" Caleb ordered and reluctantly Tyler moved over and in seconds they were speeding away from the dells and away into the night and Isobel's nerves were very much on edge. As things were continuing to spiral out of control and she was trapped in a car with the four people she detested the most with Reid driving like a mad man with the police practically sitting on top of them. The insanity Isobel had been born into was overwhelming and this was exactly why she wanted nothing to do with the covenant, it was too messy and out of her control for her liking. There was no boundaries of any kind of the four boys that Isobel was in a car with were prime examples of that. The lack of discipline annoyed Isobel as this was not why the covenant was formed in the first place. It was formed to protect the six families from the persecution of those who would want to harm them because of their gifts, to protect each other. 300 years the covenant had been standing and it looked like four boys were set to bring the whole thing crumbling down. All the boys were good for was starting trouble which is one of the many reasons why Isobel wasn't friends with the boys because they did stupid things and more often or not she ended up being grouped with or being somewhat involved with due to her unwanted status as the 'Daughter of Ipswich.'

"Ahh we got to pull over." Caleb slowly said as it became apparent that the police were very much behind them and Reid's reckless driving wasn't making it better, which was sending Isobel's nerves through the roof.

"Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard" Reid snorted in amusement and Isobel pouched Pogue squarely in the shoulder as it was the only for her to release her anger without screaming at the top of her lungs and the police thinking that she was being killed.

"As much as I hate to admit this but Reid's got a point, I have not worked my ass of these last three years so I can apply and eventually get into Yale just for it to be ruined by four idiots from my childhood! I will not let you idiots ruin everything for me yet again so we keep going until we have lost the police." Isobel stated as whilst she was very much annoyed the situation, Isobel was very much aware that it was way too late to pull over and hope the cops would just slap them with a parking ticket.

"The creature of the lake is on the same wave length as me for once!" Reid quipped and Isobel just chose to ignore him although she did glare at Pogue for laughing at Reid's comment.

"All right what the hell… Let's lose them, cut across Marblehead we might as well have some while we're at it." Caleb stated and Isobel couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she believed that she had just heard that Caleb had just told one Reid Benjamin Garwin to drive the five of them off the Marblehead cliffs. Isobel felt her blood pressure go through the roof and she felt like she had aged thirty years in the last hour.

"You have to be kidding me…" Isobel quietly murmured as Reid took a sharp turn causing Caleb to fall on to her and in turn Isobel to fall on Pogue. It was very awkward not to mention uncomfortable and Isobel just grimaced. "You guys are going to get me killed!"

"Iz just sit back and enjoy the ride!" Tyler quip as we drive off a small edge of land as they inched closer to Marblehead and Isobel couldn't believed how calm all of them were being about this.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride when the four of you are about to send me to my very early and very premature death? I think not. " Isobel yelled furious at how incredibly stupid the boys were being, just because they had no regards for their lives didn't mean that Isobel was the same. In fact she valued my life very much and was hoping to reach the again of eighteen at least before she died.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Reid questioned and Isobel let out a louse sigh and folded her arms in her dramatic manner, there was no escape as she couldn't jump out of the car this time. If the boys insisted on going through with this dumb prank, there was nothing that Isobel could do but sit back and let them go on with it. But there was no way that she was going to help out in any shape or form. If they wanted to do this, then they would have to do it without her magic.

"Iz…" Pogue began giving Isobel a look, which she didn't like nor did she appreciate him using on her in order to get what he wanted, which was her powers.

"Forget it Parry, there is no way in hell that I'm using my powers to help you with one of your stupid not to mention crazy ideas. I never agreed to any of this, you picked me up and chucked me into this truck against this will. I agreed to not stop for the cops but I never agreed to this Marblehead crap so I will not help you with this stupid stunt. Besides we all know that I stopped using after I ascended so you're out of luck because I am not going to start using again."

"Then all of us will fall to our deaths because it's going to take all of us to get the car and all five of us. C'mon Iz, you know that I'm right." Pogue prodded and Isobel wearily eyed him up, she was so going to regret this but at least she'd be alive.

"Fine… But whilst it may take all four of you to do this trick I am perfectly capable of doing this by myself without any of your help." Isobel sneered with as much contempt and venom as she could muster. It had been over a year since had used magic and now she was going to have to make one tiny exception. Taking a deep breath, Isobel had to concentrate as this was something that she hadn't done for a while so she was kind of rusty. But after a moment Isobel could feel the power, deep down within her and the feeling was very familiar, like she was greeting an old friend. There had been this empty feeling that Isobel had for a while and she could never really explain until now. This feeling, the feeling of power had been what she had been craving deep down in her chest. Isobel channeled her thoughts into the car, into making sure that the car along with all it's occupants wasn't about to drive to their doom.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled as he drove them straight off the cliffs and immediately the car began to fall until their collective use of power brings the car higher up into the air. As the five of them did this Isobel felt the car faltering slightly so Isobel had to put more effort into holding the car up into the air so they didn't fall as even with their powers as a collective the boys had nowhere near enough power to do this without the extra added boost Isobel's powers. Which Isobel might added was greater than all of theirs put together. Eventually what comes up must go down and they landed the car behind the cop's cruiser.

"Whoa!"

Isobel rolled her eyes at the boys bemusement over pulling one over the cops as they drove away leaving the cops stunned. Isobel did not condone this kind of behaviour especially since she had taken part in this and had just broken one of her cardinal rules, which was using her powers. Before today it had been fifteen months since Isobel had last used her powers.

"Is everyone ok?" Caleb asked once they were a safe distance away from all the cops and Isobel murmured in agreement as whilst her nerves were barely intact, physically she was okay. Feeling a wet sensation coming down her nose, Isobel wiped it away and glancing at her hand Isobel saw that it was covered with blood. It wasn't just a tiny bit of blood but a lot more than that.

"No…"

"Iz?" Pogue asked and it took a moment for Isobel to turn to him and she could see the horrified look on his face. For a brief moment Isobel's brain was completely frozen and she didn't know what to do, what to say or even how to react to this.

"Oh my god." Isobel replied after a moment.

"Reid stop the car!" Pogue yelled but Reid ignored him and continued to drive, still high off the adrenaline because of his recent stunt and as such unaware of what was going on in the back of Tyler's truck. "For god's sake Reid pull the damn car over!"

"Why? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't stop…" Reid questioned as he finally stopped the car.

"Isobel is hurt, that's why!" Caleb stated and the amount of concern being shown over her was a real surprise to Isobel especially how Pogue was reacting. Normally didn't show a concern for her welfare, which was very much unlike him as he usually didn't give a rats ass' how she was especially over a simple nosebleed. By the way Pogue was reacting you'd think it was the end of the world. Motioning for Pogue to move out of the way, Isobel followed him out of Tyler's car and she dug out a tissue from her bag and went about dealing with her bloody nose.

"Is that why you don't use your powers? Because it causes you to have nosebleeds?" Tyler questioned as he climbed out of the car and looked at Isobel with a concerned look and Isobel rolled her eyes as Caleb and Reid followed suit. For some reason everyone seemed to develop a concern about her, it was very weird.

"No."

"Iz…" Pogue began and Isobel suspected that he knew that she was lying was beyond her as no one knew that she got nosebleed after she had ascended. Not even her family, it was something that Isobel had kept to herself and she planned on staying like that, as this was nobodies business except her own.

"Pogue I get nosebleeds when I'm stressed and driving off a cliff with the four of you was a pretty stressful situation. It's been a very difficult night no thanks to the four of you and if your self-centered self can think back a few years than you may remember that I used to get them when I was a kid." Isobel said being somewhat honest as that statement was actually true although she only got nosebleeds a few times a year because of stress and they had never been as bad before. "So thanks for causing it!"

"Again with the attitude Isobel, you know we didn't have to bring you along with us we could have left you behind and let the cops bust you!" Pogue retorted.

"As far as I can remember you picked me up and tossed me over your shoulder like you were come caveman and I was some bar wench after I told Kate that I wasn't going with you and let me remind you that I didn't ask for your help nor have I ever wanted it. The only thing I have ever wanted from you all is to leave me the hell alone!"

"Isobel c'mon it's not that simple, look we may not get along at the best of times but we have always had your back, like tonight with Aaron and what happened with the two of you last year." Caleb said and Isobel rolled her eyes, of course the Aaron thing was coming back up again. It was a topic that never seemed to stay buried for too long.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't need saving? I'm a big girl in fact I'm the big powerful teenaged witch who is capable of rescuing herself from the evils of teenage boys all by herself. I am not some 14th century damsel in distress, I can take care of myself perfectly well." Isobel replied as she checked to see whether her nose was still bleeding and unfortunately it was.

"Really? Well it doesn't seem like you were handling it Iz when he was bragging about how he slept with you to the entire school! You were doing nothing about it so we had to!" Reid retorted.

"There was nothing for you to get involved with because none of it is true, it's all lies made up on Aaron's part. Like always you all jump to conclusions without knowing the whole story or bothering to get your facts straight. You all got pissed about some sex story which wasn't true when I don't even know why you were all upset as my so called sex life is none of your damn business."

"Isobel, what are you talking back?" Pogue asked very slowly and carefully and Isobel sighed as she continued to pinch her noise, she was going to have to come clean about some of that business with Aaron and the boys weren't going to like tin the slightest.

"I didn't sleep with him! Okay, are you happy now? I'm still as much of a virgin as I was then, we never slept together and in fact I broke up with him because he was pressuring me into having sex with him and I wasn't ready for it."

"You didn't sleep with him." Tyler said after a long an awkward silence between the five of them and the shock was pretty clear on their faces and Isobel felt like laughing. Instead she shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"No."

"–Wait… If you didn't sleep with him then why are you letting everyone believe you did Iz? All this time he's been bragging about some none existent sex life and you've done nothing to stop it or even deny that it never happened. You've just gone along with it and let Aaron say whatever he wants about you." Pogue questioned and it was clear that he was pretty annoyed at this.

"Because it pissed you all off." Isobel eventually admitted. "And besides what do I care about what people think of me? Kate's my only friend and she knows the truth and that's all that matters to me. If Aaron has to tell people that he slept with me in an attempt to boost his popularity with people, it's more his problem than mine. I don't care because I know the truth."

"Are you out of your god damn mind? We almost got suspended over what happened last year Isobel!" Pogue yelled referring to the fact that Aaron ended up with a few fractured ribs and a black eye because of some things they did to Aaron to get back at him for bragging about sleeping with Isobel to the entire student body.

"I told to you to leave it alone as my life is none of your concern but no you all had to play the cowboys like always because of your trumped up inflated egos and you have yourselves to blame for your suspensions. Not me." Isobel angrily retorted as she wasn't going to let blame put the on her for his suspension, she never asked him to beat the crap out of Aaron. If she wanted that Isobel would have done it herself.

"Your life is none of our business? Isobel your one of us so of course what goes on in your life is our business." Reid said and Isobel scoffed.

"Let's get this straight right now, I may be the Daughter of Ipswich but I am not one of you. I refused my family's seat and I will keep refusing it until you get the message and understand that I don't want to be a part of this stupid club our families formed hundreds of years ago because of the way that you are destroying it with your blatant disregard for all of safety. Stunts like the ones you've been pulling all night Reid are putting us at risk and I refuse to be a part of that so let's clarify this right now. I am not one of you so stop grouping me with you when I am the furthest thing away from you." Isobel replied as she wiped her nose with her tissue and quickly discarded it into the pocket of her jacket before walking away from the boys. It had been a long night and Isobel just wanted to go home to sleep and Isobel was most certainly not getting back in that car with them after what just happened.

"Isobel where are you going?" Tyler called out.

"Home!" Isobel retorted as she continued to walk away but she didn't get too far as Pogue caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Get in the damn car and we'll take you home." Pogue stated and Isobel just rolled her eyes, yet again Pogue was trying to boss her around and tell her what to do. It was boring and had gotten boring years ago but Pogue still insisted in trying to throw his fake authority of Isobel around.

"I'd rather walk then get back into a car with the four of you especially when Reid is behind the wheel."

"And have my parents not to mention your dad kill me if they found out that I let you walk home by yourself after you've been drinking? I'm taking you home Isobel Hembry so deal with it! Now get into the car and we'll have Tyler drive is to Caleb's so I can get my bike and I'll drive you home. Don't make me have to pick you up again…" Pogue threatened.

"You wouldn't dare Parry." Isobel retorted.

"Try me Hembry."


	4. Chapter 4

Isobel got in the car. Not that she had much choice in the matter as Pogue would have tossed her into the car kicking and screaming regardless of what she would have tried to. But at least Pogue had managed to get Reid relegated back to the front passengers seat and Tyler was no driving. Isobel had refused point blankly to get back into the car if Reid was driving. Isobel had more then enough excitement for tonight without worrying that Reid was going to get her killed for the second time tonight. Isobel's nerves were barely there any more since Reid had driven them off a cliff so she was pretty much on edge but thankfully Tyler was a much more careful driver. The drive from Marblehead to the Danvers house was pretty much very quiet journey, well if it wasn't Isobel hadn't noticed as she hadn't been paying much attention until Pogue had told her that it was time to switch from Tyler's truck to his bike. Isobel let Pogue drag her along as it was easier then fighting with him again as she was too exhausted to fight with him anymore. It had been an extremely long night with lots of arguing and Isobel just wanted to get home and crawl into bed and forget all about today. But things weren't going to be that simple as when Pogue pulled up to a stop at the top of Isobel's driveway, there standing outside the front door waiting for them was Isobel's father Emerson with a not to happy look on his face. Once she had climbed off the back of Pogue's bike and taken her helmet off Isobel glanced at Pogue and he looked right back at her without the same look of dismay, they both knew that they were in a whole load of trouble.

"Little hellion I want you inside right now, you as well Pogue." Emerson Hembry stated in a firm and disapproving tone of voice, pointing to the house and without saying anything Isobel along with Pogue wordlessly walked into Beacon House otherwise known as the Hembry's family home. Walking throughout the front doors Isobel entered the foyer and from what she could see the house was pretty much empty, most of the lights were off except from light coming from the direction of the living room. Being as quiet as possible Isobel headed in the direction of the living room and when she entered she felt the warmth of the fireplace and judging by the discarded book and the glass of scotch sitting next to it, Isobel's father had been up waiting. Isobel was certain that she knew what this was about, no doubt as did Pogue but the two of them waited until Isobel's father had joined them into the living room.

"Dad…" Isobel began but her father motioned for her to be quiet.

"Somebody was using tonight and it wasn't just the small stuff, they were using a lot and I know for certain that it wasn't myself and I doubt it was James or any of the other fathers which just leaves you Pogue and the rest of the boys." Emerson said and Isobel mentally prepared herself for the lecture that was coming. Ever since it had been discovered that Caleb's father William had become addicted to magic and was beyond was saving when he body started rapidly ageing because of his prolonged abuse of magic, Isobel's father Emerson had stepped up and established himself as the de factor leader of the founding families and the covenant. After seeing what had happened to one of his longest friends because of his constant misuse of magic Emerson had made it his personal mission to make sure that none of the boys ended up like William Danvers. Hence why Isobel and Pogue were on the receiving end of a lecture as there was no way Emerson Hembry was letting such a huge concentration of power that was used tonight slide.

"Mr. Hembry–"

"–I don't want to hear it Pogue, we have talked about this to you all five of you constantly ever since you received your powers but it doesn't seem as if it's registering at all with any of you. Yes, your young with these powers but there are consequences to using them and you know that. Each time you use magic it adds up and your body taken the strain of it all and the power will kill you if you let it which is why you cannot be foolhardily using you magic for your entertainment. People have died Pogue! Caleb's father is practically all but dead…" Emerson lectured, going full on into his angry and disappointed parental mode which Isobel was very much used to.

"It was me." Isobel admitted although she was somewhat lying as ven though she had used magic tonight, it had only been a small concentration compared to the amount that the boys had been using. But her father didn't know that. Isobel watched her father look at her with an odd look, blinking repeatedly as if he wasn't sure of what he was hearing.

"What did you say Isobel?" Emerson slowly asked and Isobel sighed, she was really going to regret this but she wasn't in the mood to be forced to stand here and listen to her dad chew out Pogue for half an hour before he let them both go.

"It was me, I was the one who was using tonight not the boys." Isobel lied taking the blame of the boys actions, trying to look as guilty as she could so her father wouldn't suspect any deceit on her part. Isobel just wanted for this thing to be other with already but she of course wouldn't let thins thing go. The next time she saw all of the boys they would be getting the lecture that she had just spared them from and she wouldn't be as nice as her father would be. Isobel briefly glanced over a look at Pogue and gave him a look which told him to go along with it.. And credit to Pogue he did go along with it for once in his life.

"You were using?" Emerson stated very much in shock over what he was hearing and Isobel couldn't help but blame him as despite the fact that she was indeed a witch, she was very much on the anti-magic bandwagon. It was common knowledge throughout the whole of the covenant that Isobel did not use magic in the slights and wasn't keen on the subject being brought up around her as she preferred to live a magic free life. "But you haven't used in over a year Isobel, so why start now?"

"You keep going on about how much our power increases after we ascend and how special I am because I'm the first female witch born into this especially since I am first born child. You guys all make such a big deal about even more so since I ascended two years earlier than the men do and I just got curious. I wanted to see what the big deal was so I just started messing around. I figured I should t least have an idea of what I'm capable of but if I had known that you'd make such a big deal out of it and rip a new one into Pogue then I wouldn't have bothered…" Isobel replied in a very casual manner giving her shoulders a brief shrug to play things of and moments later her dad sighed. Isobel knew straight away that they were off the hook because as much as her father hated any of them using, he like the rest of the families were interested in what Isobel was capable of doing and what limitations she had.

"I'm sorry for jumping to the conclusion that it was you and the boys who had been using Pogue, I just naturally assumed that it was one of you." Emerson said in an a apologetic manner to Pogue, who had been pretty quiet for the majority of the conversation.

"It's fine Mr. Hembry, I get it completely." Pogue replied and Isobel rolled her eyes at his sweet tone of voice, pretending like he had been wronged and suffered a great injustice when in fact he was in the wrong and Isobel was taking the blame for him.

"Well on a more positive light, if the little hellion has decided to start using her powers and embracing her craft then maybe it's the perfect time for her to return to the covenant–"

"I'm not returning to something that I never belonged to dad, I have no intention of joining the covenant and no one should be making any plans for that just because I decided to use my powers for a couple of hours to try out some tricks. How many times do I have to make it clear that I don't want to have anything to do with the covenant? I don't want any part of it especially if i have to put up with Pogue and the others any more than I already have to. It's bad enough I have to go to school with them, have Pogue living next door and coming over here like he lives here and having to put up with seeing the boys tactically everywhere I go and be grouped together with them constantly. So can we just let this whole thing go? I don't want anything to do with the boys or the covenant. It wouldn't kill anyone to wait for Ollie to be off age so he can take our family seat and complete this generations coven." Isobel retorted, referring to her younger brother Oliver who she was determine to see take their family seat in the covenant instead of her.

"I don't get it little hellion, you and Pogue used to be so close almost inseparable when you were younger and now you the two of you can barely get along with each other for some reason. Despite our best efforts we can't force the two of you to get along." Emerson stated as he eyes up both Isobel and pogue before sighing. "But regardless of that, you share the same history as each other and you two are connected to each other by something much bigger than whatever has been going on between you for the last few year. This week is Caleb's ascension and more than ever this is a time for you to all be sticking together and be united instead of arguing constantly especially you Isobel."

"Me? What the hell have I done now? Why is it only me whose being singled out?" Isobel demand which caused her father to chuckle in amusement.

"Little hellion, I never said you did anything and I am not picking on you in the slights. I only meant that out of the five of you that you know what is coming as you are the one whose ascended already. The boys particularly Caleb will look towards you for guidance during this week and in the coming future and I hope that you won't be too stubborn to help them and give them advice on how to deal with ascending." Emerson explained and Pogue quietly snorted in amusement and Isobel glared at him. She could be helpful and give advice if she wanted to, not that she currently did want to at the moment.

"And why should I help them? Put aside the history between our families and the covenant give me one good reason why I should help them in the slightest? As far as I can see it doesn't benefit me in the slightest to hold their hand and wipe their noses throughout the period leading to the ascensions. Personally I think that they they don't even deserve my help as they've done nothing but ruin my life since the day I was born." Isobel argued.

"If you do this, then I will give you my blessing for Yale." Emerson retorted and Isobel narrowed her eyes at her father, she didn't see that one coming as she didn't think that her dad would pull out the Yale card. But that wouldn't stop Isobel.

"I don't need your permission to apply to Yale dad."

"But you do need me to pay for your tuition little hellion, let's not forget that." Emerson politely reminded his daughter and Isobel scowled at him before grabbing Pogue's arm and dragging him out of the living room and the foyer before literally pushing him out of her front door. Isobel couldn't believe that her father had practically blackmailed her into helping Caleb and the others. It was so damn sneaky and manipulative of him and no doubt he was hoping that Isobel helping Caleb with the led up to his ascension would convince her to finally take their family's seat after years of refusing it. Isobel could see what her father was trying to do and it wasn't going to happen.

"Iz, about what just happened in there, thanks for taking the blame." Pogue wearily began and his actual sincerity not only stuns Isobel but also creeped her out a tiny bit as it was weird. Pogue being nice to her was so out of character, she felt more comfortable with him throwing insults her way instead of him trying to be nice to her.

"I think we both know that I only admitted that it was me using tonight because I didn't want to be forced to hang around whilst my dad lectured you on the consequences of you guys abusing your powers. He can't say anything to me because I don't age when I use my powers which is why I took the blame. So don't think I did this to save your ass out of some obligation that any of you think I may have towards you because I don't owe you anything Pogue. In fact it's you and the others who owe me big time for tonight, not only with me covering with my dad for you guys but also the Marblehead stunt. You could have stopped Reid from driving across Marblehead but you didn't say anything even when I had made it beyond clear that I wasn't comfortable with what was going on and then you ask for me to help. You know I don't use magic because I don't like it and yet you had the nerve to ask me to do something that I am not comfortable with doing! We may not like each other but the least you could do is respect my personal choice even if you don't like it Pogue!" Isobel sneered in annoyance as she looked at Pogue, her father had just lectured her about how she should be helping the boys. But what he didn't understand was that she was always helping them. Isobel was always helping them, keeping an eye not the foursome and trying to keep them as bets out of trouble as she could. Isobel would much rather be doing other things then trying to keep four wayward boys who she disliked out of trouble but she needed to do this, to protect them all.

"Iz…"

"Do not Iz me, it's not going to work Pogue." Isobel snapped.

"Okay I'll admit that tonight got a little out of hand especially with Reid and I should have said something earlier Iz and I will talk to him about tonight because your dad is right Isobel. With Caleb ascending this week we all need to stick together." Pogue said and Isobel rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Since when on earth have you cared about me Pogue? You don't care about me, you have made it abundantly clear over the years that I am nothing to you. The only thing you care about is my powers and you made that perfectly clear tonight when you needed them for that Marblehead stunt. So don't try and kid a kidder Pogue, caring about my powers is a lot different than caring about me so cut the pretence as I am not buying any of your bullshit. Never have and most certainly never will! So go home and leave me the hell alone as you've done more than enough for tonight!" Isobel snapped as she turned around to make her way into her house but she didn't get too far as Pogue grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back.

"I am sorry about tonight but don't you dare give me that bullshit Isobel, you may deny it all you like because it's easier for you to have this ten foot wall around you because you think your alone in all of this because your the first female witch in the covenant. But you know that we care about you. That I care about you despite outwards appearances. You may be the biggest pain in my ass and you drive me mad pretty much everyday but I can tell you right now that your powers have never mattered to me, I couldn't care less whether you had them or not as it would change how much you mean to me. You are not as alone as you may think you are, so don't you dare think that I don't care about you because I do, always have and always will Izzy."

There it was. Izzy. Isobel didn't really like nicknames although friends and family did use Iz which she didn't really mind too much although Isobel would prefer if they didn't use it. But there was nothing that she could do about it. However there was one nickname that she did have and it was Izzy. It wasn't a nickname that was commonly used as Pogue was the only person who called her that, he was the only person who was allowed to use Izzy. Not even Isobel's family could use it. The nickname Izzy was something that Pogue didn't use often anymore, it was something from when they were younger and despite Isobel's hatred of nickname she still allowed Pogue to call her Izzy, no matter how angry she ever got. It was kind of like Pogue's own personal term of affection for Isobel, rarely used but still special nonetheless.

"I hate you." Isobel feebly admitted after a moment but she knew that her and Pogue didn't believe that for one second. Whilst Isobel had Kate as a best friend and told people she had one friend that wasn't true as whilst she would never admit this out loud but Pogue Parry was her best and truest friend. It didn't seem like it as the two of them argued constantly and said they hated each other at least a dozen times a day but it was just how the two of the operated for the last few years. Neither of them took the insults that they volleyed back and forth along with the name calling seriously, it was just a weird component of their very weird friendship. They didn't act like best friends, they acted like worst enemies the majority of the time which is kind of what made them such good friends, despite the fact that they were constantly arguing as the two of them had a knack for pushing each others buttons, frequently.

"Love you too Iz, catch you tomorrow." Pogue replied with a smirk as he let go of Isobel's wrist and headed back to his bike Isobel couldn't help but roll her eyes as Pogue sped away. Even after all these years she was still stuck with such a cocky asshole who was going to send her to an early grave. Isobel wouldn't have things any other way with him.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Isobel's head hit her pillow she was asleep and knocked out for the count, she didn't wake up until well after noon which was nothing new for her as Isobel never got out of bed on a sunday until noon. The events of the last night must have tired Isobel out more than she thought because when she awoke, she felt like she had slept for days instead of getting a solid ten hours sleep like she had. Thankfully the pounding headache she had last night was also gone, however Isobel felt a tickle in her throat no doubt because of all the shouting that she had done last night. Wearily glancing at her phone Isobel saw that she had messages from both Kate and Pogue but she just sighed and tossed her phone to the side, she'd deal with them later. Isobel focused on getting showered and dressed which she did in a rather slow manner and once she had got dressed she didn't make much of an effort with her appearance, simply pulling on a slightly oversized stripy sweater, dark jeans and black boots. Isobel scraped her long dark hair into a messy bun and took in her appearance in the mirror, she had noticeable bags under her eyes which seemed like she hadn't slept at all compared to the ten hours of interrupted sleep she had just had. But there was nothing that Isobel could do about that so she just went down stairs and headed for the kitchen where she found her brother Oliver sitting in the kitchen idly eating a sandwich.

"Hey Ollie…"

"Mornin' Iz." Oliver replied through a mouthful of his sandwich as Isobel went about making herself a very strong cup of coffee. "Late night, huh? Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?"

"And what exactly do you mean by that baby brother?" Isobel questioned as she was surprised that her brother knew about last night given that by the time she had gotten home, both Ollie and their mother had gone up to bed. The only person who had been up was their father and that was because he had sat up waiting for Isobel so he could give her and Pogue a lecture on the dangers of using magic.

"Iz, I'm not stupid… Last night dad, mom and I were all hanging out watching a film and then dad starts wigging out big time. As in rivalling you, he was absolutely fuming not to mention yelling and some swearing before I got sent upstairs. Even then I could still hear dad blowing a gasket and we all known that there is only one reason why dad ever gets that's mad." Oliver quipped as he continued to eat his sandwich and Isobel knew her brother had a point as their father was a pretty easy going and fun guy until the covenant came up and the only times Isobel had ever recalled seeing him lose his temper was when someone was using. Emerson Hembry may call Isobel his little hellion but the big hellion could be just as scary at me at times. "So which one of you guys were using?"

"We all were but I took the blame when dad dragged Pogue in here to have a go at him. You know I get why dad is so mad but I could not sit through another one of those lecture so I said that it was all me…"

"But you were using your powers? Isobel 'the cactus' Hembry who hates magic and hasn't used since her sixteenth birthday is telling me that she's been using… I'll be damned." Oliver stated in surprise and Isobel just rolled her eyes as she didn't see why everyone was making such a big deal about this. Iosbel would prefer if everyone just dropped the subject and moved on with their lives as last night was a one off exception which was never going to be repeated.

"Yeah I know but can everyone stop making a big deal about it? I used my powers but I'm not going the covenant so now I just want to forget it and move on with my sad and miserable life." Isobel retorted as she went about going throughout the kitchen cupboards until she found some poptarts that she could eat. Coffee and poptarts perhaps wasn't the most healthiest breakfast but it wouldn't kill her yet. As Isobel toasted her poptart and took a sip of her coffee she noticed a garment bag hanging off the panty door. "What's in the bag Ollie?"

"Your dress for the fall fest, mom picked it up this morning." Oliver replied and Isobel couldn't help but groan as she had told her mother that she had no intention of going to the annual back to school dance at Spenser.

"Dress? I told mom that I wasn't going to that stupid dance two weeks ago so why on earth has she gone and brought me a dress? What is it with everyone here? It's not like I say things just because I like the sound of my own voice..."

"Mom is hoping you'll change your mind as it is your senior year and it'll be your last ever fall fest if I happened to venture a guess." Oliver quipped and Isobel glared at her brother as he was so no helping in the slightest. But Isobel didn't expect for him to really stick up for her as Oliver never tended to interfere with matters that didn't directly involve him unless he had to.

"What is it with people trying to make me do things that I want to do? First it's Kate with her playing nicely thing, then Aaron with his typical bullshit, I then also have to deal with this covenant rubbish from dad on a constant basis. All of that is hard enough without having do cover for Pogue when it comes to him and the boys using and now I have to deal with mom going behind my back… If everyone thinks that if they kept shoving things down my throat and hoping I'll eventually change my mind then they are sorely mistaken." Isobel retorted as she plucked her pop tart from the toaster before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's just one little dance Izzy, can't you just suck it up for one night and go just to make mom happy." Oliver questioned with a sigh.

"At the expense of my unhappiness?"

"Iz…"

"Ollie we know that I don't respond well to people telling what to do or how to live my life. Although it doesn't make sense to anyone but there's a reason why I do the things the way that I do and instead of accepting the choices I make, people instead question them as if I can't make my own decisions. But I can; I'm doing what is best for me and I can't make people happy if I'm not happy myself." Isobel wearily admitted as she took a bite of her pop tart before sighing. To the outside world it seemed like she lived the easiest life but in reality Isobel's world was the furthest thing from being easy and she just wanted to escape. She wanted to have no more school, boys, covenant, magic. Isobel just wanted to be Isobel Hembry.

"What will make you happy?" Oliver questioned and Isobel didn't say anything at first as she wasn't sure if it was a question that she could really answer.

"Where's mom and dad?" Isobel asked quickly changing the subject to something else entirely as she didn't want to talk about any of this anymore. Yet Isobel had brought up her parents who had played a big part in the big rant she had just had. Isobel blamed it on the fact that her coffee hadn't kicked in yet.

"Out."

"Clearly." Isobel replied sarcastically as her brother wasn't being helpful by stating the obvious.

"You didn't answer my question." Oliver pointed out as Isobel took a long sip of her coffee and just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to say and because of that she wasn't going to answer her brother's question.

"Look I've got to run as Kate wants me to meet her in town for some reason, will you be okay here until mom and dad get back?" Isobel questioned as she took her coffee over to the kitchen sink and poured the remaining contents of it down the sink. With her purse hanging off her shoulder Isobel picked up her pop tart and waved to her brother as she gave him a wave before walking out of the kitchen,

"I'm a warlock Iz, I think I'll be fine in my own house for a few hours! And you still didn't answer my question Isobel." Oliver called out and Isobel barely heard her brother as she continued to make her way out of the family home, she just wanted to get to town and spend some time with Kate and then come back home. School was starting back up tomorrow and after everything that happened last year, Isobel needed to start the year off on a good foot. Walking out of her front door and beginning to make her way down the driveway to where her car was parked Isobel inadvertently crashed into Tyler who was apparently making his way towards er front door at the same time which causing Isobel to land flat her my ass.

"Great just how I wanted to start my day… Being harassed by two of the Sons of Ipswich." Isobel began before looking round Tyler's legs to see where Reid was and to her surprise she couldn't see him which was plain odd. "Where's the imp?

Tyler looked at Isobel as if she had lost her lost mind- which wasn't anything new to her - as he held out his hand for Isobel to take to allow him to help her back onto her feet. "Who?"

"Reid… You know that blonde haired rather annoying boy who you're usually attached to the hip with and insist on being friends with him for some unknown and frankly bizarre reason?" Isobel explained as she took Tyler's hand and allowed him to help her up, hoping that her explanation rang a bell for the usually shy and quiet Tyler who for some reason has decided to brave her temper so early in the morning. But then Isobel realised that Tyler wasn't here to see her as no one came to Isobel's house to see her, well except for Pogue but that was different as he walked in and out of the house like he lived there. Which he practically did.

"I don't know, we don't go everywhere together Izzy." Tyler eventually replied.

"Right… Well my dad isn't in right now as he's out with my mom somewhere but Ollie is in the kitchen and this is me going and I actually have things to be doing." Isobel hastily stated as she walked away and continued to head in the direction of her car. "I'm not here to see your dad, I'm here to see you Iz."

"Me? Why on earth did you want to come see me?" Isobel asked turning around in surprise, either this was a joke or Isobel was still dreaming either way this wasn't the reality that she lived in. Because there was no way in hell that any of the boys would willingly seek me out. "Lemme guess, you found blood in the back of your truck from the nosebleed I had last night and now you want me to pay to the back seats of your car reupholstered? Sure, whatever I'll get my dad to write you a check as soon as he gets back so don't get your panties in a twist about it Tyler…"

"Iz that's not why I'm here, I came to talk to you about this." Tyler said as he handed Isobel the morning newspaper and taking the paper, Isobel's attention was immediately grabbed by the front headline which was about the death of a student from Spencer from an apparent drugs overdose.

"Oh shit!" Isobel quietly murmured as this was not good in the slightest.

"Yeah that's exactly how I reacted when I saw it.." Tyler replied and Isobel frowned at him as now Tyler's surprise visit now made complete sense. He thought that she was behind this nonsense. Isobel should have known.

"–Wait, you think I'm responsible for this? That rumour about me being on drugs is complete bullshit and I have enough crap in my life to be dealing with instead of making high school kids overdose on drugs. Most importantly my parents would kill me if I was ever stupid enough to take drugs. But if you looking for someone stupid and reckless enough to place the blame on that I suggest that you look at Reid, after all those are his only qualities…" Isobel retorted as she handed Tyler back the newspaper.

"Iz, why are you so defensive about everything? I never said anything about thinking that you were involved and I know that those rumours were bogus and that you'd never do drugs." Tyler demanded and now Isobel felt slightly bad for naturally assuming the worse about Tyler's intentions. But Isobel also knew she couldn't leave the conversation open for an apology on her part so saying nothing wasn't an option, nor was deny everything, as it was the truth. Which left making counter accusations.

"Then why are you here? I'm not exactly the first person people chose to seek out."

"I was worried about you."

"Excuse me?"

Tyler sighed and Isobel wasn't exactly sure where this was going. "You didn't exactly have the best of nights Izm first the argument with Pogue and then that whole thing with Aaron. Then you were upset with Pogue and Kate for making us take you home, not to mention the whole cops, Marblehead and nosebleed thing. I was worried about you and then I saw the paper this morning and so I figured I'd come and check on up on you and see how your doing…"

"Why?" Isobel blurted out.

"What do you mean why not? We're friends." Tyler stated and now Isobel was positive that she was dreaming because the word 'friends' had never been nor was it ever to be used to refer to the 'relationship/connection' she had with the boys.

"We're not friends, Tyler in fact we are the furthest thing from friends."

"Iz you may not see yourself as being my friend but I see you as being my friend."

"Don't you remember what Kira said to me last night, I'm poor little Isobel Hembry the weird loner girl who only has one friend which is Kate. And she's right, Kate is the only friend that I have ever had." Isobel pointed out, purposely leaving Pogue out of it as whilst he was her best friend and vice versa, they didn't see each other as friends nor did they refer to each other as friends. So Isobel saying that she only had one friend was true.

"Iz we have always wanted to be your friends–" Tyler began.

"Spare me the pretence Tyler as I have made it clear that I am a big girl and as such I can be treated like such. I have always been the outsider to everyone because of how you and the other boys were raised, the covenant practically being an all boys club with you all carefully watching me over the years to see if I displayed any powers. Once I was thirteen the only reason why you wanted to have anything to do with me is because you all wanted to me to join the covenant so you could all look at me as if I was some prized exhibit. This has never been about me, just plain Isobel Hembry. It is always about Isobel Hembry, the daughter of Ipswich and the first female witch born into the founding families and Ipswich!"

Tyler doesn't say anything for a few moments; instead he looks at Isobel until he decided to speak up. "It never mattered to me but if it has ever seemed like that than I'm sorry Izzy. I would never intentionally make you feel like we only wanted to be your friends just because you had powers."

"Why are you doing this Tyler? I'm not a nice person, you shouldn't want to be my friend…" Isobel wearily said forcing herself to swallow the mother of all lumps in her throat as she was certain that she was going to end up crying if Tyler kept going on like this, I had always know that Tyler was sweet but I had never know that he was this sweet. Isobel put it down to the universe needing to balance out someone like Reid with someone like Tyler

"Yes you are Isobel."

"What are you talking about? I insult you constantly, I almost got you suspended last years just to state the most recent things." Isobel began to list.

"Not to mention that you nag us about using our powers even more than all our dads put together." Tyler adds and the two of them laugh. "At first it was annoying but I realized that it was your way of coping. I honestly can't imagine how you deal with being the first female born into all of this especially having powers and not knowing anything about them and having to figure it out all by yourself whilst we all looked at you as if you were some animal at a zoo."

"Scary and lonely are the best words I'd use to describe all of this." Isobel allowed herself to admit as it it seemed like Tyler got it, like he somehow understood everything that I was going through, in a weird way even though he would never truly understand. "There's no one I can talk to about this; there's no one here who possibly understand what I'm going through. I always feel like I'm alone and a constant outsider…"

"You don't have to be alone Izzy, I know that I probably don't understand half of what you're going through but I understand some. You can always come to me." Tyler assured Isobel and she allowed herself to wearily smile.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well maybe it can be."


End file.
